someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chi the Hellhound
There are creatures called “hellhounds” that exist in folklore. Hellhounds are basically dogs. Big, black, vicious dogs with super strength and glowing red eyes. Some legends state that they guard the entrances to the land of the dead, such as graveyards. There’s even a legend that believes hellhounds can control fire. This world is full of myths and legends, but the thing is, there’s almost always some truth to them. A family in Texas was just moving to California, they didn’t have the money to fly, so they decided to drive. It wasn’t that much of a distance, though the trip would take a day or two. In the family was a brown haired woman named Marie, a blonde man by the name of John, and their daughter, a light blonde haired little girl named Millie, who was about nine years old. They also had a dog, Chi, who was a golden retriever. Chi had long, smooth dark golden fur. She was a playful dog, yet also protective. She always chased away any kids who picked on Millie, and watches over her. As the family drove, Chi was in the back with Millie, wagging her tail and watching as cars and trees zoomed by. She was more curious as they drove through a sort of desert near the Mexican border, watching the cacti and tumbleweed. After they exited the desert, they came into a broken down town, with houses that were falling apart. People in this town didn’t seem to be too nice, and all of them seemed on edge. As they were driving, the car broke down and they stopped on the edge of the road near a more decent looking shack. John tried to figure out what was wrong with the car, looking around in the engine, but he couldn’t see very well due to the setting sun. An old man came out from his shack, seeing the family, and went over to them. “Excuse me, but if you can’t get your car running I’d be glad to let you stay in my place for the night.” Said the man with a kind smile to John and Marie. John looked at his wife, who smiled and nodded, then said “Yes, we’d appreciate that very much. Thank you, sir.” “Not at all, miss. I’m glad to help those who need it.” The man replied, then led them inside. “Millie, come inside with us, and bring Chi.” Her mother said back to Millie, and the child nodded and walked inside with Chi. When they got inside, the old man began to prepare a meal. “You must be hungry; I’ll make us a dinner. There’s an empty room at the end of the hall with a bed, you can stay there.” “Oh, thank you.” Marie smiled, then she and her husband went to the room. Millie followed her parents, but Chi stayed in the room with the old man, scowling at him. Ever since they’d entered the building, Chi had a bad feeling about this man. The man noticed Chi staring and chuckled, then took out a raw piece of steak and set it on the floor in front of her. “Suspicious one, aren’t you? No need to worry, girl, I won’t hurt you or your owners.” He then patted Chi’s head, and continued preparing a meal for the family. Chi relaxed a bit, then sniffed at the steak. Nothing bad, as far as she could smell. She then took a bite, and began to wag her tail. It was good! She proceeded to eat the steak, then left to Millie after finishing. That night, the family enjoyed a meal and nice conversations with the man. After eating, they talked and laughed. Chi watched, happy the family was having a good time. She now trusted the old man fully. It was a quiet night, the stars and moon were clear on the soft black and blue sky. The chirping of crickets, and other insects sounded through the night, like a smooth lullaby swimming through the town. Chi and her family were asleep in the spare room the old man offered them. The man quietly opened the door to the room, a sharpened dagger in hand. As he made his way to the bed, a floorboard creaked, and Chi jerked awake, tilting her head at the man. “Shhh. Nice doggy.” He whispered, slowly making his way to the bed. Upon seeing the knife, Chi began to growl lowly and the fur on her back began to rise. The man narrowed is eyes at Chi. “I said shut it, mutt.” With the growl in his voice, and the growls from Chi, Millie woke up. “Nngh… Chi? What’s wro-“ Millie stared at the man with wide eyes as she saw the dagger. She was about to awake her parents when the man rushed her and covered her mouth. As soon as he ran, Chi began barking wildly, sinking her fangs into the man’s arm and snarling as she jerked it. The noise and movement awoke Millie’s parents, but two more men came in the room with guns, and shot the two in the head. They both fell back, blood now splattered the wall and bed. Millie tried to scream as she struggled, but her efforts proved pointless as the man had her held tight. Chi’s grip tightened and the man grunted in pain. Chi was pried off him by the other two men, and she resumed her barking as she thrashed in their arms desperately. By the time she had broken free, the man had snapped Millie’s neck, and the child went limp on the bed. “Hurry and shut the dog up so I can get the organs you need for the black market.” Said the old man, and one of the other men took a baseball bat from the corner of the room, then struck Chi down when he back was turned. When Chi woke up, she was being pulled out of a cage on a truck. She looked around, and found she had been driven out deep into a forest. Ahead of her was a large open area, about 25 men gathered in a large circle. They were cheering and yelling, and Chi could hear the sound of dogs barking and crying in pain. Then an awful smell hit her, a scent of death, blood, tobacco smoke and alcohol. Chi had been taken to a dog fight. The two men who had knocked her out were now dragging her from the cage and over to the battle area. She saw a large brown dog being dragged away, covered in slashes bite marks and blood. The winning dog was led out to rest, and Chi was pushed in as a large Great Dane was brought into the ring as well. Chi jumped as one of the men fired a gun at the sky, and the Great Dane charged at her, barking. Chi panicked and tried to run, but the men wouldn’t let her out. She ran away from the dog as it chased her, tail between her legs and ears flat against her head. The men began to complain and yell at Chi, then one fired a gun at Chi’s feet, just missing her. The jump scare was enough to make Chi get offensive. She immediately turned and sank her fangs into the Great Dane’s neck, jerking back and forth. The dog yelped in pain, then began swiping his claws at her. One slashed across her eye and she yelped, letting go of the dog. It then clamped its jaws over her head and then jerked from side to side like she was a chew toy. Chi howled in pain and managed to break free of the dog’s grip. The two fought for a while, and Chi seemed to be winning. One of the men, who had made a bet saying Chi would lose, sucked his teeth and threw a rock at Chi, hitting her head and distracting her. The moment she turned, the Great Dane charged and began ripping at her neck. Chi yelped and howled in pain, jumping back and stumbling over. She fell hard on the ground, bleeding fast. Her head was now halfway connected to her neck and blood poured out. Some men laughed, while one of them muttered something to eight of the other men. They smirked and nodded, then all nine of them dragged Chi into the forest. Chi limped with them, her vision fading; she could see black beginning to surround the outside of her eye sight. The men took her to a tree with a rope next to it. “You guys fling that end over the branch and I’ll get it around her neck.” Stated one of the men, and the others did as he said. When the rope was around Chi’s neck, she laid down to rest, but all nine men had begun to pull the other end of the rope hard. Chi was jerked into the air, and she began to yelp in pain. Her yelps became dramatic howls and barks, and she started to thrash. A sickening ripping sound came from her neck, then Chi went silent, and she thought no more. When she woke up, Chi was still in the forest, next to the tree. Something was off, though. As she looked around, her eyes widened and she leapt back. Lying on the ground next to her was her beheaded body, the last drops of blood dripping from her neck. The men who did this were gone, back at the circle they formed to dog fight. Chi had become a spirit, left to wander the earth. She could still hear the sounds of dog fighting, the sounds of cruelty onto innocent creatures. Chi lowered her ghostly head, and she felt a burning sensation within her… a burning hatred. As her anger began to build with her hatred to the people who did this, her body began to change. Her fur shortened, became thicker and black. Her muscles strengthened, and her ears changed from floppy to standing upright. Her bones grew harder, and her fangs sharper. Then her eyes became as red as blood, and they began to glow. At last, her body became solid, and Chi was now a vicious, wrathful hellhound. Fire surrounded her as she growled demonically, then let out a horrid roar of anger, one so hellish and loud the men heard it and froze. Even the dogs who were fighting stopped and tried to flee in fear. The men saw the fire and ran to investigate. They were met by a hellish monster, which swiftly slaughtered them one by one. She ripped off their heads effortlessly with her new found strength, wanting them to suffer the pain she had. In a matter of minutes, all the men were dead, and Chi stood over their corpses with their blood dripping off her. Human blood… human flesh… the taste pleased her, satisfied the burning sensation within. After eating her fill off the humans, she left. She was now a creature whose life source was hatred and anger, she would set out to slaughter thousands of humans in order to quench her hunger for murder. Originally by Bloodnight Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Migrated Category:Demon